custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaki
The Hikaki were a breed of lizard-like Rahi. History The Hikaki species were originally created by Makuta Icarax using viruses and Liquid Protodermis to be one of the species to inhabit the Matoran Universe. They were notably based upon a weakened version of Zyglak genetic material. Distributed across the Matoran Universe, the Hikaki revealed themselves to be a predatory and ill-tempered breed of Rahi, successfully adapting to volcanic ecosystems around the Great Spirit Robot and establishing themselves as natural enemies of the Ranama. Along the Southern Island Chain, Hikaki displayed a peculiar tendency to hunt alone, unlike specimens found anywhere else in the Matoran Universe. As such, Hikaki were frequently captured by Matoran villagers, though they could rarely be tamed due to their inherently aggressive, volatile nature. Hikaki were thus the subject of many Matoran hunting parties, with their scaly hides being used for their heat resistant properties. In Metru Nui, the Hikaki population resided in the intense heat of the Ta-Metru Foundries, sharing a habitat with the Furnace Salamander species and frequently coming into conflict with Ta-Matoran workers whilst scavenging. Frequently, Vahki Nuurakh would be dispatched the apprehend Hikaki packs only for the Rahi to scurry away before capture. Following the Great Cataclysm, the Hikaki population emerged from hiding and fed upon the Molten Protodermis of Ta-Metru, damaging a number of containment vats and causing a series of spillages. With the arrival of the Visorak Horde upon the island, however, the overwhelming majority of Hikaki specimens migrated to the island of Mata Nui, pursuing a less hostile habitat in the region of Ta-Wahi and coming to principally inhabit the active lava channels of the Mangaia Volcano. Following the arrival of Matoran upon the island, the Hikaki were known to have come into confrontation with several Ta-Matoran Lava Farmers. On one occasion, Toa Tahu was known to have disrupted a nest of Hikaki whilst arguing with Jaller. Endeavoring to save the Matoran, the Toa attempted to escape by surfing down a lava channel only for the Hikaki to give chase. After causing a rockslide and settling his debate with the Matoran, Tahu and Jaller were able to apprehend the Hikaki before sealing them in an unstable cavern. Following the Battle of Bara Magna and subsequent Reformation of Spherus Magna, the Matoran Universe's entire Hikaki population was evacuated onto the surface of a new world. It is assumed that the species here returned to its natural habitat. Abilities and Traits Abundant in the volcanic southern regions of the Matoran Universe, Hikaki characteristically thrive amidst active lava flows, able to withstand extreme temperatures. As the dominant predators on the handful of islands they inhabit, the species has been known to eat almost anything, including Infernavika, Vako, Hoto, and even Matoran. When hunting, Hikaki dragons rely on camouflage and patience, often traveling in swarms and laying in wait for passing prey. When a victim ambles by, the Hikakk springs, using its powerful legs, sharp claws and jaws to eviscerate its prey. Prey that escape the snapping jaws of a Hikaki will only feel lucky briefly, for the species' molten saliva teems with over fifty strains of pathogenic bacteria. Within twenty-four hours, the stricken Rahi usually dies of blood poisoning. Hikaki are known to calmly follow an escapee as the bacteria takes effect, using their keen sense of smell to hone in on the corpse. When threatened, Hikaki are known to sprint across molten lava, reaching speeds of up to 1.5 bio per second across the surface. To accomplish this, they have long toes on their rear feet with fringes of skin that unfurl in the lava, increasing surface area. As they rapidly churn their legs, they slap their splayed feet hard against the surface, creating a tiny air pocket that keeps them from sinking, provided they maintain their speed. Appearances *''Trial By Tahu'' See Also *Hikaki Building Instructions (Page 57) Category:Rahi